totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra Man Returns
Michael is forced to retake his snake powers when three new villains terrorize Houston. Aided by Frog Lad, Cobra Man has to protect the citizens of the city while trying to get love in the process. Characters *Michael (Cobra Man) *Mounzer (Frog Lad) *Samantha Crane (Wocked Witch) *Moose (Geodude) *Duke (Rancor) *Maria *Rasul *7-Up *Bianca *Panama Story Michael walked through his driveway after a long day. He was tired and wanted to go to bed so badly, he could fall asleep right there on the concrete. He turned the door and suddenly, “Surprise!” All of his friends were there. Maria, Mounzer, Moose, Miranda, Samantha, Panama, Bianca, 7-Up, and many more. They all ran up to him. “Happy 17th, my man!” 7-Up yelled. “I thought you were working on your new album.” Michael said. “I took a break.” 7-Up said. “I wouldn’t miss this party for the world.” Michael walked up to Samantha and Panama. “Happy birthday, Michael!” they both said. “Thanks guys.” Michael said. “Samantha, I’m still sorry about your father’s death.” “Not as sorry as Cobra Man’s going to be when I find him.” Samantha said. Maria and Mounzer walked up. “Come on, Samantha.” Maria said. “Cobra Man’s not bad.” Samantha stormed off. “What was that about?” Michael asked. “She’s mad because Cobra Man likes me.” Maria said. “She still thinks it was him who killed her father.” “Come on, guys.” Mounzer said. “We’re not here to talk about some washed-up missing in action superhero. We’re here to party!” The entire party cheered. Bianca grabbed Michael. “Hi baby.” Michael said, as he went in for a kiss. Bianca stopped him. “I’m breaking up with you.” Bianca said. “What?” Michael asked. “I’m sick of the way you look at other girls.” Bianca said. “Maria, Samantha, Panama.” “They’re just friends.” Michael said. “Look it’s easier to deal with when I’m not here, but whenever I get back,” Bianca said. “I can’t shake the feeling that things went down when I was gone.” “I’d never do that, Bianca.” Michael said sadly. “Look, I want to still be friends.” Bianca said. “That okay?” Michael was speechless. “I need to go.” Bianca said. “I have a photo shoot in New York.” She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Michael watched in despair as Bianca left, while meanwhile, Mounzer brought out a cake while everyone was merrily singing “Happy Birthday.” Later, Samantha walked up to Moose, who was stuffing his face with cake. “I can’t find any forks.” Samantha said. “Look in the closet in the back.” Moose said, with his mouth full. Samantha dug through the closet. She dug all the way until she found something she couldn’t believe. Cobra Man’s suit. Her face was filled with rage. She stormed through the crowd and reached the front door. Michael noticed her. “Going somewhere?” he asked. Samantha didn’t turn back and didn’t say anything. She just slammed the front door so loud that everyone noticed. The next day after the party, Michael sat in Mounzer’s basement. “I can’t believe Bianca would break up with me,” Michael said. “on my birthday!” “That’s not the biggest of you worries.” Mounzer said. “Not only was Samantha completely pissed at you last night, but Maria is also dating that Rasul guy.” “Rasul?” Michael asked. “The dude from New York that tried to help Bill Gates blow up the Nintendo World Store? How is he out of jail?” “Good behavior.” Mounzer said. “His friend, Duke, was let out too. Rasul saw Maria on the street and they instantly recognized each other. She started fighting with him and before they knew it, they were a couple.” Michael hit himself on the head. “Why would she date that jerk?” “Girls like bad boys.” Mounzer said. “Girls used to like Cobra Man.” Michael said. “No, Michael!” Mounzer said. “We said we’d only take back our powers if a major threat came to the city.” “I know.” Michael said. “You’re right.” He paused for a moment. “What are you working on?” “Nothing.” Mounzer said. “I’m reading an article on this fascinating project. After the recent meteor shower, they found an actual alien symbiote. They are studying it as we speak, right here in Houston at the NASA Space Center.” “What’s the project name?” Michael asked. “Rancor,” Mounzer said. “Project Rancor.” “Can we check it out?” Michael asked. “I have a few friends at NASA.” Mounzer said. “I’ll see if I can pull a few strings.” Meanwhile, Samantha searched through her dad’s old stuff. She found the Richwand and the hoverboard. Later, Michael, Mounzer, Maria, Rasul, Duke, Moose, and Miranda arrived at NASA. “When you invited Maria, I didn’t think she would invite those two.” Michael whispered to Mounzer. “Yeah.” Mounzer whispered. “Just ignore them.” Michael turned around to see Maria and Rasul making out and Duke carving in the walls with his knife. “I’ll try my best.” he said. Suddenly, a scientist walked up to the five. “Mounzer.” the doctor said. “Dr. Hayes” Mounzer said. The two shook hands. Mounzer turned back towards his friends. “This is Dr. Hayes.” Mounzer said. “A leading scientist here at NASA.” “Thank you so much, doctor.” Michael said. “It’s an honor that you would let us see this.” “Anything for Mounzer.” Dr. Hayes. “His data has opened doors for groundbreaking research here at NASA.” “Hey.” Moose said. “Where can you get some food around here?” Dr. Hayes shrugged. “There’s a Dippin’ Dots cart somewhere in the museum.” “I’m in.” Moose said. “Let’s find it!” He ran off as Miranda walked behind him. “Would you like to see it?” Dr. Hayes asked. Everyone nodded. The group walked into the lab and saw a bunch of scientists scurrying around with research. In the back of the lab, was a small clear case with a strange, red brick-colored, moldy… thing in it. “That is Project Rancor.” Dr. Hayes announced. “What is that?” Michael asked with curiosity. “That is a living organism.” Dr. Hayes said. “Its characteristics are still a mystery.” “Are you sure it’s not some type of bacteria or fungi?” Mounzer asked. “Positive.” Dr. Hayes said. “It has DNA. Also, we’ve started stimuli on the organism and it responds well to certain conditions.” “Such as?” Mounzer asked. “We’ve tested it in heat and it expanded, but cold had no reaction.” Dr. Hayes said. “You are just in time to see us test light.” Duke grabbed Rasul and dragged him to the back of the lab. “Are we going soon?” Duke asked. “No way!” Rasul yelled. “I’m scoring huge with this chick.” “I didn’t get out of prison to come to a boring science lab.” Duke said. “Just give me one more makeout session.” Rasul said. “Then, I’ll put the moves on her, take her back to the motel, get her drunk, and then I can bone her.” The two fist bumped and walked up to the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Moose was walking through the museum with Miranda. “Where is this Dippin’ Dot stand?” Moose whined. “You can be such a child sometimes.” Miranda said. Moose stopped walking and turned around. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. “You never really act mature.” Miranda said. “I want a man as my boyfriend, not a boy.” “Well, that is inappropriately named!” Moose yelled. He turned away and stormed off without her. Meanwhile, everyone had goggles on in the lab. “Pull the switch!” Dr. Hayes yelled. A scientist pull a large lever and a very bright light shone on the organism. It started jumping around crazily and growing. Sparks started to fly through the lab. “Everyone, get down!” Dr. Hayes shouted. Everyone hit the floor, just as Project Rancor broke out of the glass and darted across the room. The small piece of mold was now about as big as a human being. “Turn off the lights!” Dr. Hayes yelled. The bright light turned off, leaving the normal lab lights on. The organism stopped in its tracks. A scientist walked up behind it a shocked it with a long shock stick. The organism started waving around, but shrinked until it was the normal size. Dr. Hayes picked it up with tweezers, although it was still squirming around. Another case lowered from the ceiling. Dr. Hayes put in the organism, so it was encased again. The organism bashed on the sides of the case, begging for some freedom. “So… it doesn’t like light.” Michael said. “It would appear so.” Dr. Hayes said. “It would be best if you leaved now.” The five turned to leave, but it was shown that Duke had a miniscule piece of Project Rancor climbing up his shoe. Meanwhile, Moose wandered into a space rocks exhibit. It was completely empty. He walked up in to a peculiar shiny rock. “I like you, rock.” Moose said. “You’re cooler than Miranda.” The rock started to glow. “Miranda doesn’t glow like that.” Moose said. “All she does is yell at me.” The rock glowed even more. “I’m not a kid!” Moose yelled. “I’m a man!” The rock glowed so much that it blew Moose backwards and he hit the floor. He quickly stood up. “You’re not my friend anymore, rock!” Moose yelled. He ran out of the exhibit. Meanwhile, Michael was walking home from NASA by himself. A masked woman flew toward him with the hoverboard. Michael barely dodged it and fell on the sidewalk. The hoverboard turned back. The woman picked up her mask to reveal herself. “Samantha?” Michael asked. “Call me The Wocked Witch” Samantha said. “Wow. You’re just like your dad,” Michael said. “Stupidest name ever.” Samantha took out the Richwand and smashed Michael against a wall. “I know you’re Cobra Man, Michael.” she said. She smashed Michael against the wall again. “And now, I’m going to kill you!” she yelled. She smashed Michael into the wall again. Michael quickly grabbed a loose brick and threw it at her, knocking her off the hoverboard and ending the Richwand’s grip on him. He started running. Samantha snapped and the hoverboard picked her up. She put her mask on and flew after Michael. She fired Richwand shots at him, but they all missed. Michael slid under a car and the shot hit the car. She threw the car against a building and followed Michael. Michael ran through an office building and the Wocked Witch smashed the doors with her hoverboard. She continued to shoot at him with the Richwand, but only hit office papers, which flew into the air. Michael finally escaped and ducked into Mounzer’s house. He ran into Mounzer’s basement and found Mounzer. “The venom…” Michael said. “But…” Mounzer started to say. “Now!” Michael yelled. Mounzer opened a container and threw Michael an injection of the venom. He injected himself with it, right as the Wocked Witch smashed through Mounzer’s basement. With the power of the venom in him, he dodged the attack, grabbed a pillar, swung around on it, and knocked the Wocked Witch off her hoverboard. “This isn’t over, Michael!” the Wocked Witch yelled. “Look, I didn’t kill your father!” Michael said. “Well, I did, but…” “I don’t care why you did it.” the Wocked Witch said. “I won’t be satisfied until you’re dead.” She snapped and the hoverboard picked her up. She flew out through the gaping hole in Mounzer’s basement. “That was Samantha?” Mounzer asked. “Yep.” Michael said. “She knew I was Cobra Man, so she’s trying to kill me. So now, I’m Cobra Man again. Man, I forgot how awesome it felt.” He turned toward Mounzer. “Are you ready to be Frog Lad again?” he asked. “Yeah.” Mounzer said, kinda reluctantly. “Let’s do it.” The next day, Michael and Mounzer sat on a park bench. They spotted Rasul somehow succeeding in apologizing to Maria for something he probably did to her last night. “My life sucks.” Michael said. “You don’t mean that.” Mounzer said. “Bianca broke up with me, Maria’s dating an asshole, and Samantha’s trying to kill me.” Michael said. “The only three girls I like in this world don’t have the slightest interest in me.” “Well, unless they have an interest in murdering you.” Mounzer said. Michael glared at Mounzer. Meanwhile, Moose was on another side of the park with his head down. He ran into a big buff guy. “Hey! Watch it!” the guy yelled. “No!” Moose yelled. “You watch it!” The guy turned around and got up in Moose’s face. “What did you say?” the guy asked. “I’m not weak.” Moose said. “I’m a man!” He punched the guy in the chest, but right before he did, his arm and hand into big, sturdy rocks. His hit blew the guy at least twenty yards. The guy ran away screaming. Moose just stared at his hand. He turned his body into a giant rocklike creature. He noticed someone littering and his rock hand flung off and hit the guy, then came back like a boomerang. “Now, I’m a man.” Moose said, not realizing that everyone was running away in fear. From the other side of the park, Michael and Mounzer heard screaming. They ran towards it and took off their clothes to reveal their superhero costumes. “No way!” a woman yelled. “That’s Cobra Man!” Cobra Man swung in on his tongue and landed in front of what was Moose, but appeared to be some rock humanoid. Everyone cheered. “What are you?” Cobra Man asked. “Call me, Geodude!” Moose yelled. “That’s a Pokemon.” Cobra Man said. “Come on, Cobra Man.” Geodude said. “I’m a big fan of yours, just let me do my thing.” “I won’t let you terrorize people.” Cobra Man said. “You think you’re more of a man than me?” Geodude asked. “Alright, then.” Geodude punched Cobra Man in the face and sent him spinning into the grass. Cobra Man groaned as he stood up. He ran toward Geodude, but got knocked down again. “Keep coming, you stupid kid!” Geodude yelled. Cobra Man got up and ran at him again, only to get knocked down again. “You don’t know who you’re messing with.” Geodude said. “This is my city now.” The park-goers ran away in fear of the man who just knocked their hero down. Geodude walked away from the park as fast as a heavy rock body would let him. Frog Lad helped Cobra Man up. “That wasn’t good.” Frog Lad said. “Now, we got two bad guys on our hands.” “I couldn’t beat him.” Cobra Man said. “I’m losing it. I can’t handle two guys.” Meanwhile, Moose walked into an alleyway and turned back into his normal form. “No one will call me a kid once I take over this city.” he said. Meanwhile, Duke sat alone in his motel room. He took off his shoes and saw the organism. He tried to scrape it off with his fingers, but it stuck to his finger. He pulled on it, but it only grew encasing his hand. “Shit.” Duke said. “What is this?” Suddenly, he remembered. “Rancor!” he shouted. He tried to rip it off his hand with his other hand, but it spread to both his hands, taking over his arms and then his entire body. It started to spread towards his head. He screamed as it covered his face, turning it into a carnivorous creature. Suddenly, Rasul walked in and dropped his food. “What the hell?” he shouted. The creature roared at him. “Where’s Duke?” Rasul asked, taking out a knife. The creature grabbed Rasul and threw him against the wall. He broke the window and started climbing the side of the building. He stood on the top of the building and roared in the pouring rain. “I am Rancor!” he shouted. Later, Michael, Mounzer, and Maria entered the destroyed motel room. It was still storming outside. Maria ran up and kneeled next to Rasul. “Rasul, baby, are you okay?” Maria asked. Rasul was bleeding in a couple places and badly bruised, but was still conscious. “I don’t know what it was.” Rasul said. “It…it was a monster. It was red, and it had these huge black eyes, and giant teeth.” “Okay, we can rule out Geodude.” Mounzer said. “He said… he said his name was Rancor.” Rasul said. “Like Project Rancor?” Mounzer asked. “The symbiote must have escaped and grown into this creature.” Michael quickly turned on the TV and luckily it was on the news channel, with a newscaster talking about a surprisingly relevant story. “Town hall has been ravaged by an indescribable beast, calling itself Rancor.” the newscaster said. “Terror is also being spread by a rock creature who calls himself Geodude. With Cobra Man missing in action, the city is being evacuated immediately.” “Michael, this is horrible.” Maria said. “When they take over Houston, they’re going to go after everyone else in America, and then the world.” “I think that’s a bit of an over exaggeration.” Michael said. “Now, we have secret inside footage from inside town hall.” the newscaster said. The TV cut to a shot of Rancor in town hall. “First, Houston. Then, America. And then, the world!” he roared. “Fine.” Michael said. “Stay here with Rasul. Me and Mounzer will do something.” He and Mounzer ran out of the motel room. Meanwhile, Rancor was throwing things in town hall. Suddenly, the Wocked Witch flew in on her hoverboard and hopped off right next to Rancor. Rancor growled at her. “Calm down!” the Wocked Witch yelled. “I want to help you.” “I don’t need help.” Rancor said. Suddenly, the police walked in and started shooting. Rancor knocked out a few, while the Wocked Witch threw them out the window with her Richwand. Rancor turned towards the Wocked Witch. “Okay, I could use some help.” Rancor said. “But you’re not getting any part of my world.” “That’s fine.” the Wocked Witch said. “There’s only one thing I want, and that is Cobra Man’s dead body.” “Wait!” a voice called out. Geodude walked into the room. “I want to help too.” he said. “The only reason the city’s being evacuated is because I’ve been destroying it all day, while you’ve been lounging at town hall.” “I suppose you can help too.” Rancor growled. Meanwhile, Michael and Mounzer shuffled through a crowd of people heading out of the city. The police stopped them. “Sir, you can’t go back there.” the police officer said. “Wait, you don’t understand.” Michael said. “Yes, I do.” the police officer said. “You have to live the city immediately.” “No!” Mounzer said. “My friend here lost his girlfriend to another man and now the man left her in the city all alone, so my friend just wants to go back and save his one true love.” The police officer started crying. “That is the most beautiful story I’ve ever heard. Go on ahead.” Michael and Mounzer walked past the police officer and shuffled through the crowd again. “Nice lie.” Michael said. Meanwhile, Maria was with Rasul at the motel room. “Don’t worry.” Maria said. “Michael’s going to bring help soon.” Suddenly, Rancor busted through the windows and roared at Maria. Maria screamed. Rancor took Maria and started to run for the window. Rasul quickly stood up, but still struggling. He grabbed a pistol and shot at Rancor and hit him in the shoulder. Rancor dropped Maria and grabbed the wound, roaring. Suddenly, Cobra Man swooped in on his tongue and kicked Rancor down. “Cobra Man!” Maria shouted with joy. She ran up and hugged him. Frog Lad jumped in through the window. “He’s out cold.” Frog Lad said. “We need to get you two out of the city.” Cobra Man said. “Frog Lad, take the boy.” Cobra Man grabbed Maria and Frog Lad grabbed Rasul and the two headed for the crowd of people. Rancor was seen slowly getting up. Later, Cobra Man and Frog Lad handed Maria and Rasul to the police. “Get them out of the city quickly.” Cobra Man said. “My friend and I are about to take back town hall.” “Thank God for you, Cobra Man.” the police officer said. Maria hugged Cobra Man again. “I’m sorry I never came back.” Cobra Man whispered. Cobra Man then swung off toward town hall while Frog Lad bounced behind him. Meanwhile in town hall, the Wocked Witch and Geodude sat and waited. “Where’s Cobra Man?” the Wocked Witch asked. “Forget him.” Geodude said. “Where’s Rancor?” Suddenly, Cobra Man swooped in. “Finally.” the Wocked Witch said. “Look who came to play.” The Wocked Witch hopped on her hoverboard and darted towards Cobra Man. Cobra Man grabbed the hoverboard and flew out the window with the Wocked Witch. The two fought on the hoverboard until Cobra Man knocked the Wocked Witch off. She grabbed onto the side, but Cobra Man kicked her hand off. She landed on top of a building. She used the Richwand on the hoverboard and threw Cobra Man on to the street. She hopped on the hoverboard and dashed toward Cobra Man. Cobra Man spit venom at the hoverboard and it short circuited, knocking the Wocked Witch off. She lay on the street as Cobra Man walked up to her. “Look, I’m sorry I killed your father, but I had good reason.” Cobra Man said. “He was the Wizard of Woz. He was trying to kill me. He went insane.” “You’re lying!” the Wocked Witch shouted. “He only made one Richwand, Samantha.” Cobra Man said. “There’s no way you could have it, if he wasn’t using it when he died.” He stuck his hand out to help the Wocked Witch up, but she hit him with the Richwand. “Now I’ve got you.” the Wocked Witch cackled. “Any last words?” “Heads up!” someone shouted. Frog Lad came up and hit the Wocked Witch with a big stick, knocking her out and putting Cobra Man down. “Nice job, Frog Lad.” Cobra Man said. Suddenly, two rocks came and crushed Cobra Man and Frog Lad, making them unable to move. Geodude jumped down. “Now, before I kill you, and prove myself as the manly man I am,” Geodude said. “Let’s find out who you really are.” Geodude took off Cobra Man’s mask and saw Michael. “Michael?!” Geodude said in shock. He stumbled backwards and turned back into his human form. “Oh my God! Moose!” Michael yelled. “What are you doing? Let us go!” “That’s what a kid would do.” Moose said. “I’m rock hard, like a man!” “A man wouldn’t crush his friends and let them die!” Michael yelled. “A good man has good judgement. He doesn’t prove his strength by destroying everything. Come on, Moose, you are a man! You are hard!” Moose thought for a moment. Dramatically he said, “That’s what she said.” Michael laughed. “That’s the Moose I know!” Moose took the rocks off of the two of them and Michael put his mask back on. “Well, that ends that story.” Frog Lad said. Suddenly, Rancor jumped down from a building and hit Cobra Man across the street. Moose quickly turned into Geodude and reached to punch him, but Rancor grabbed his fist and threw him against a building. “Nice try, kid.” Rancor said. He fired some goo at him and stuck him to the wall. Frog Lad ran at him, but he fired goo at him too. Rancor slowly walked up to Cobra Man. He grabbed part of a broken lamppost, which was pointy enough to stab someone. He held it over his head, ready to stab Cobra Man. “There’s no one to help you now.” Rancor said. “Good night, Cobra Man.” Suddenly, the Wocked Witch rode by and hit Rancor with her hoverboard, making him drop the lamppost and knocking him over. Cobra Man quickly rolled over and stood up. “Cobra Man!” Frog Lad shouted. “Light irritates it.” Cobra Man looked up and saw the Cobra Signal, a giant light which was going to be used to summon him until he went missing. He swung up on his tongue, turned on the Cobra Signal, and pointed it at Rancor. Rancor roared and tried to run. The Wocked Witch held him still with the Richwand. Rancor squirmed around, roaring until all of the symbiote was off of his body, revealing Duke. “Duke?” Cobra Man asked. The Wocked Witch put Duke down. Cobra Man focused the Cobra Signal on the symbiote. The symbiote formed itself around the lamppost and threw it at the Cobra Signal, killing it. The symbiote began to slither toward Duke. It jumped on his leg and it started covering it. Cobra Man jumped down. “Please, help me!” Duke shouted. “Sorry, Duke.” Cobra Man said. “I can’t do anything.” He picked up Duke as the symbiote started to take over his body. “What are you doing?” Duke asked. The symbiote started to cover his face and he screamed. “The symbiote may have had control over you, but it was only looking for what you wanted.” Cobra Man said. “This is your fault.” He threw Duke into the river. Duke screamed as he fell and the symbiote took over his face, turning him into Rancor again. “Is he dead?” Geodude asked as he turned back into Moose. “Probably.” Cobra Man said. He turned toward the Wocked Witch, who took off her mask and Richwand to reveal Samantha. “Thank you for coming back for me.” Cobra Man said. “And I truly am sorry about your dad. I didn’t even know it was him when I killed him.” “It’s okay.” Samantha said with tears in her eyes. “It all made sense, what you said. The power enhancer made him crazy. You had to do it.” “Well, all’s well that ends well.” Cobra Man said. The next day, people were being let back in the city. Michael spotted Maria. “Michael!” Maria shouted. “Thank God! I thought you went to get help!” “I did.” Michael said. “I found Cobra Man swinging from buildings, so I sent him to stop to do my little errand.” “You did not.” Maria said. “Wanna bet?” Michael asked. The two hugged. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Michael said. The two hugged even longer. Later, Michael and Moose sat in Mounzer’s lab. Mounzer stuck a shot in Michael and took back the venom. “There.” Mounzer said. “Now your powers are gone again. Now, as for Moose, it seems that your powers were caused by radiation from that space rock. I guess I could give you some antioxidants and that could reverse the damage.” “Sounds good.” Moose said. “Actually, it will probably damage your cell structure.” Mounzer said. “Whatever.” Moose said. “Just do it.” Mounzer sighed. Meanwhile, Duke’s body is shown dead in the river, but the symbiote is seen floating to the top. Category:Fanfictions Starring Michael Category:Radical Fanfictions Category:Noncompetition stories